The disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a panel self-refresh based display device and a method of driving the panel self-refresh based display device.
Recently, as display devices have a larger display area and a higher resolution, high performance of an interface for signal transmission between a video source and a display device is required. Accordingly, in the case of a television (“TV”), Vxl is widely used as the interface, and in the case of information technology (“IT”) products such as a notebook computer, a display port (“DP”) is widely used as the interface. The DP interface, as an interface defined by Video Electronics Standards Association (“VESA”), is an interface integrating low voltage differential signaling (“LVDS”), i.e., existing internal interface standard, and a digital visual interface (“DVI”), i.e., external connection standard, into one.
The DP interface provides a digital internal connection between a chip and a chip, and a digital external connection between a product and a product. As two separate interfaces are integrated into one, the DP interface may support color depth and resolution with a broader data bandwidth.
Recently, VESA announces the new version of the embedded display port (“eDP”) standard. The eDP standard is an interface standard corresponding to the DP interface designed for devices including display devices such as laptop computers, personal computers (“PC”s), and tablets. Especially, the eDP uses a panel self-refresh (“PSR”) technique. The PSR technique is suggested to improve system power saving performance and to thereby increase battery life. That is, the PSR technique minimizes power consumption by utilizing a memory embedded in a display but displays an image as it is. Accordingly, battery usage time may be increased in a portable PC environment.